


Omorashi Dream SMP One Shot FanFiction

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt / Comfort, I don’t know what to tag this, Not sexual but can be taken as sexual, Omorashi, Piss, Wetting, do not read if you are going to hate, do not send this to the creators, no ships, non sexual omorashi, this fandom needs more non sexual omorashi, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you clicked on this to comment about how they are real people and I should not be writing something like this then please go away.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Request page

Hello everyone.

This is the first FanFiction I am going to be writing. I have a life so I will most likely not be updating often. If you have any tips for writing in general then that would be helpful. By the way there are many tags I wanted to add to this story but I did not want anyone who would be grossed out or leave hate to find this so I decided to not tag it much. Please do **not** send this story to the creators.

Even though the title only says Dream SMP omorashi one shots I will also be writing things for the Tales of The SMP. The reason I did not mention the Tales of the SMP in the title or the tags is because there is not many fanfics for the Tales so if I tagged it or mentioned it in the title someone who does not want to read this might find this. This is not supposed to be sexual and I wrote it more for comfort but it can be taken as sexual if you want. In a way it brings comfort reading some non sexual omorashi.   
  


If you just found this and don’t know what omorashi is then look it up then if think you will be grossed out or feel uncomfortable by reading this then don’t read it and imagined this never happened.

Also this page is not the first chapter it is a request page in case you want to request anything. I was debating weather I should allow others to do requests because I have an idea of what I am doing but I am just not a good writer but in the end I decided that you all might have some good ideas. Also before some people type “They are real people! Do you have any shame in writing this!” or “You are the reason I hate humanity” or something like that I have given you so many warnings and have told people not to inform the creators of this. This fic is supposed to say for the people who want it. Again I will say this again this story was made for comfort and this story is based on the characters personas not the real people. Any way the reason I did not put many tags was because I don’t want any one who does not want to find this to find this. By the way I am going to be writing things that fit slightly in with the cannon of the SMP and it’s characters. So I will try my best to not make them seem out of character.

What I will write -

Fluff

Angst

Hurt / Comfort

Things that might need trigger warnings ( If it needs triggers then I will put them in the notes of the chapter. )

Any character on the SMP ( I don’t know some of the characters very well so some of them might be more accurate then others. I will be going with how the characters act on the SMP only with a few exceptions. )

Basically any thing that I don’t mention in the I won’t write section. I will almost write anything as long as it is **not** romantic in any way.  
  


I will won’t write

Smut

Ships ( I don’t care if the person is ok with shipping Thais book is supposed to be platonic. )

Rape / Non con

Diapers 

Age regression or age play ( I know that age regression is a coping mechanism but I don’t want to offend any one if I write something wrong about it. )

( I might add other things later in case I forgot anything. )  
  


Also like I said before I will try to make this accurate to cannon and have an actual plot so I will put in things such as the egg, the Inbetween, the prison, Tommy’s exile, Ghostbur and Ranboo getting hurt in water and snow ( I know that Ghostbur can swim but somehow melts in the rain but for the story I will make it so he melts in water in general, the characters opinions of the egg, Karl beating to time travel and loosing his memories because of it, and etc. I will try my best to make the character seem as accurate as possible.  
  


I will be allowed to deny a request if I don’t feel comfortable writing it. I can also write AU’s if you want but you will have to describe the AU’s well. I will most likely **not** do IRL fics. I might also add tags as the book goes on but it most likely won’t happen. In the comments you can put in requests and questions. Also if I missed something then please comment it to me. Sorry for writing so much. Thank you for reading all of this. It will be helpful if you comment. If you have any tips it would be helpful. Please don’t be afraid to ask questions. Also be be nice to each other in the comments. Goodbye.


	2. Tommy's sleepover accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo have a sleepover but what Tubbo does not know is that Tommy has a problem with bed wetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you are going to be grossed out by reading this then don't read it. This was my first fan fiction. If you have ay suggestions for the stories and tips for writing then that would be helpful. This was a made by using a request by "Shadow". The request was located on the request page. When I started this chapter I thought that I would write cuss words in it because Tommy curses a lot but they I realized that I don't know what context you use cross words in because I don't cuss in real life. By the way I know that on the request page I said I will most likely not do in real life fics but I did use the wording "most likely". Also sorry if the story is bad or the characters seem very different to how they act normally.

Tommy’s POV

It was a Saturday and it was going to be a long weekend so there was a break on Monday and I was excited for it because I could stream more now. As I finished eating up my breakfast I got up and went to my room to finish my homework quickly so I won’t have to do it later. Without realizing time flew away and it was not the evening.

I started going to my PC and setting up for a steam on the SMP. Today the people of the SMP agreed that there would be just a chill stream within no lore to just relax a bit. I started the stream with some coke with me as I yelled as I started the music “HELLO WELCOME BACK TO THE STREAM” Then in that voice I told the chat to use their Twitch Primes.

In the stream suddenly Tubbo was close to reaching a subgoal. So then I joined his VS. I then yelled “TUBBO MY FRIEND!” “ Hay Tommy.” he replied. “What are your plans for the sub goal?” “I am letting the chat choose an option using a pole on twitter.” As he said that I looked at the pole and one of the options was that him and Tubbo would see each other in real life again and have a sleepover. That option ended up winning. I was both excited and scared at the same time because I had one secret that only my parents knew about. I still wet the bed. I am completely ok when I am awake but I piss myself when I sleep

Then I thought about it more and said to myself ‘I will not wet the bed. Big men can control themselves when they sleep’ I continued on with the stream then ended it when it reached the 2 hour marck. We then planned the sleep over and said we would do it tomorrow.

“Are you sure about this?” motherinnit asked, seeming concerned. “ Yes mum I will find I am a big man after all. “ I planned on going to Tubbo’s house at 2:00 PM. In my excitement and nervousness the day went by fast and I had got to Tubbo’s house.

The sleepover was going well so far. We talked a bit and took a picture of us and sent it to Twitter to show them that we are doing the sleepover. We also had a lot of food. Tubbo offered me some water but I only took two sips of it just to be careful. We then had a pillow fight. In the end neither of us won. 

Finally it was time for sleep. I went to the bathroom before going to sleep just in case. I slowly let myself fall into slumber. I woke up. What is that wet feeling? Suddenly I got really cold then reality hit me like a truck. I had wet myself. Tears started to form in my eyes. I had just wet myself in the same bed as my best friend ( They slept together because of their friendship. I do not ship Tommy x Tubbo. ) 

Why? I am sixteen. I am too old to wet the bed. What would Tubbo think of me? Tubbo With my blurry vision I barely realized that Tubbo had woken up. He looked at the bad sheeps confused. Then his eyes went wide as he fingered out what happened. 

Tubbo’s POV  
I had woken up because of the strange noise and now I was sitting next to a crying Tommy. I have never tried to comfort someone after they wet the bed. Despite that I tried my best “ Tommy it is not too bad.” “ NOT TOO BAD TUBBO I WET MYSELF LIKE A CHILD IN FRONT OF YOU!” he said wounds barely legible with him crying. That did not work. Maybe I should call someone who would know what to do. I think I should call Wilbur because he and Tommy are like brothers to each other.

I got my phone and left the room then called Wilbur.

Tommy POV

He just left the room. Is he grossed out? Is Tubbo calling my parents to come and pick me up?. I then saw Tubbo again and he sat near me with his phone. I then heard “ Tommy please try to calm down.” “ Wilbur I just wet the bed.” I responded “ It happens to everyone it is normal to wet yourself once in a while.” “It is not normal if it happens every night. ``'' Tommy we are all different, some of us may stop wetting the age of 4 while others might stop when they are 18 but no matter what this does not make you any less of a person.” I started to stop crying.

“We should most likely clean the sheets and your clothes now that you have calmed down.” I heard another voice speak. I forgot Tubbo was here for a minute. “ Yes we should do that now.”


	3. Wilbur’s nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - strange nightmare?, infected wound, gore, screaming, and crying. Please tell me if I missed any triggers.
> 
> Ok this just happened to me in real life and it connects a bit too omorashi so I wanted to write about it. In this story I am projecting onto Wilbur. So the character in the story might not seen like Wilbur. Also this was not a request. By the way I just realized that in the request page I typed that "I will most likely not do in real life fics." but the two fics I have done for this book are in real life fics. By the way the reason I am projecting onto Wilbur is because he does ghost hunting and my nightmare was connected to ghosts. Also Wilbur is one of my favorite characters on the SMP. So for some context my sleeping schedule is pretty bad I normally stay awake throughout the night then go to sleep during the next day evening or go. not sleep at all. So I did not sleep last night and went to sleep this evening.

Wilbur’s POV

I lied there until my eyes closed until I accidentally fell asleep.

_ I was suddenly in a house. Me, Niki, Quackity, Fundy, Phil, and Techno were going to move into that house. It was cold. Why was it so cold? We set up things for recording. As I ate some ice. Why am I eating ice if it is cold? I got some clothes such as a long sleeve sleeved shirt and a sweater to wear to sleep. Which was odd because I hate long sleeved clothing. We went to an amusement park  _ ( Before you ask why were they going to an amusement park if they were moving into a house I don’t know it was a strange nightmare. ) 

_ There were balloons everywhere and we went on a lot of rides. After that I got the clothes I chose to sleep in then I went to my bed and then got under the bed sheets with my eyes closed. Suddenly the temperature dropped and I realized I had to get something for the kitchen. Suddenly I saw something. It was a person? Half of its head seemed cracked pus and some type of black substance leaking from it. The person was floating and its neck was cracked. Wait was that a strange looking doll or a human?  _

_ I stayed quiet and my breath stopped. I did not move from under the blanket. The doll or human or whatever that thing was went to the living room. I got up from bed and walked slowly towards the kitchen bringing the blanket with me. The shadow creature following me. Whenever it looked directly at me I would cover my body completely with the blanket and lie on the floor making no sound. Until I felt some of the coldness leave. I went through this until I reached the kitchen. Got what I needed to get then went back to the bed room.  _

_ The next night the same thing happened but when I got to the kitchen I hid in the cabinets as the shadow thing screamed.It went towards the cabinets as it tried to pull them open as it was breathing down my neck. I held the cabinets closed. The creature was strong but it eventually lost interest and went away from the cabinets. _

_ I got to my bed but then the human doll thing saw me. As it moved towards me I screamed “ GET AWAY FROM ME!” as I started crying loudly. I saw blood fall out of its mouth as its intestines fell out of its mouth. Its stomach had a hole in it. Its eyes were gone but somehow bloodshot? I heard a cracking sound and the doll moved towards me. I wanted to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. The creature suddenly flipped its own skin inside out.  _

_ I could not hear anything anymore except for a strange ringing sound. Was I going deaf? Bloody tears streamed down my face. The thing had many sharp teeth coating the inside of its stomach. I called for help but nobody came. Suddenly - _

I woke up. I had tears spilling down my face as I tried to get myself to calm down. Was it morning yet? I did not want to see anything. I got under my blanket and closed my eyes. Eventually I understood that that was all just a nightmare but I still could not move from under there. It was also freezing. I also realized something a bit important. I had to pee.

I squirmed under the blanket but tried not to move because of fear. I got myself together and slowly moved the blanket off of my head. I then got the blanket off and I was stuck there completely frozen but after a few seconds got the courage to move again.

I slowly went to the other side of my bed where my computer was and checked the time. When I opened the computer my eyes burned trying to adjust to the amount of light. Oh thank god it was 5:40 AM. For a second before checking the time I was worried that it was 1:00 AM or something like that.

I sat there looking through the computer trying to calm myself down by looking through the computer. Then when I was a bit more calm I got up. Which brung discomfort to my bladder. I then headed to the bathroom.

While I was going there my shoulder rubbed against a vase which caused the thing to fall down. Which scared me both because of the loud noise and because I had a scary dream a few minutes ago. I fell to the floor so I started to feel warm. I then noticed that I was pissing myself but I tried to stop it but it did not work.

So here I was on my bedroom’s floor with shards of glass in my skin as I was slowly pissing myself at 5:50AM.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if how I wrote Wilbur in this story does not seem like the real life Wilbur. Also sorry that I have not done any requests except for the first request I got. I will try to do the other requests later.


	4. The egg needs people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad tries to get followers for the egg but as he is doing that he ends up having to pee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I have not written any thing in a while. Life has been difficult. In the FanFiction the Dream SMP is real life. By the way in this fic Bad never figured out that Tommy died. This chapter was a request from “ Anon “. The request said “ Sorry if it's not specific just anything with Fundy or Bad in general.”

It was a good day, the sun was up, Dream and Tommy were stuck in prison, and Bad was hanging up more posters for the egg. The egg called out to Bad saying how it needed more people to accept it. Bad has tried to do that before with Puffy, Techno, Ranboo, Foolish, Tubbo, Tommy, Sam, Quackity, and Skeppy. Some of them did what Bad wanted, some of them did like the egg some didn’t.

Bad headed down the cobblestone stairs to the voice that was calling out to him, the egg. The egg spoke in its backwards language “ uoy rof ksat a evah I ( I have a task for you.)” “What is that task ?” Bad replied. “ rof siht gniod era uoy ohw rebmemer lla retfA. uoy t’now em rof siht od lliw uoY. uoy fo lla sa em evol ot ohceT teg ot uoy deen I ( I need you to get Techo to love me as much as all of you. You will do this for me won’t you. After all remember who you are doing this for.)” The egg responded. “As you wish.” Bad said as he slowly walked out of the room.

Bad headed out. He first went to look for Ant. He got to his house ( I don’t know if Ant has a house on the SMP but for the story he does. ) He Rang the doorbell then stood there for a few seconds. ‘Are you serious this muffin head did not come with me the last time to get Techno to join the egg and now he is trying to do the same thing again’ Bad thought as he destroyed and yelled “ANT IF YOU DON’T COME WITH ME TO GET TECHNO TO JOIN THE EGG THEN THE EGG WILL NOT GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESIRE.”

Ant fell out of his bed “Ow” he said softly. “ Ant the egg needs use to get Techno to love the egg and I will not allow you to skip out on this like you did last time.” Bad said. Ant gave a nod of understanding getting up and going with Bad.

They walked together, Bad explaining what the egg told him. “ How come I have to help the egg with everything while Skeppy is somewhere in the SMP nowhere to be seen?!” Ant asks. “ Skeppy is not nowhere to be seen, he is at our quartz house.” Ant looked at him as if to say that was not the point as they continued to walk. The real reason that Skeppy was not involved with the egg too much despite being under the egg’s mind control was because the egg needed to give people a reason to join it and that reason had to be good. Through the day the egg had seen how close Bad and Skeppy were and realized that if it told Bad that it would not have Skeppy get involved with it if he joined. So Bad joined it. 

They walked until they reached the house Techno and Phil lived. They rang the doorbell. Techno came out of the door. “ So I know you did not do it before but I want you to come with me to the egg.” Bad said happily. “I have already seen the egg and have no interest in it.” Techno replied with his dead monotone voice. “You might change your mind.” Bad said with a smile.

Techno took out his netherite sword and said “ Give me one good reason I should not just stab you and your friend.” Bad backed off, scared. Techno slammed the door shut. “ Well that went well.” Ant said sarcastically. They then thought of just breaking down the door but then they remembered how violent and powerful Techno could be. So in fear they started heading back to the egg.

On the way to the egg they spotted Philza. Bad quickly told Ant to follow him and led him behind a wall. Bad told him “ Maybe we should get Philza to love the egg instead of Techno. After all the egg does want people to love it in general, not just Techno. Ant’s eyes lit up as he agreed to the plan.

They started walking towards Phil “ Phil, do you know what the egg is.” Bad asked. “An egg is a food item used to spawn chickens and make cake?” Phil answered confused. “ Phil, we are going to need you to come with use to see something.” Ant finally said something for once.

“Ok” Phil replied. They slowly led him to the main area of the SMP. “ So have you noticed anything different around the SMP?” Bad said “ I have not been to the main part of the SMP since the explosion of L’Manburg” Phil replied.

They continued walking until Phil stop “ Holy sh*t what happened here!” He shouted in surprise. He was looking at all of the red vines covering the SMP. “ This is a part of what we came here to show you. Do you like it?” Bad asked. “What is this?” Phil asked. “ Well it is the vi-'' Bad stopped talking as he saw Phil begin to get rid of some of the vines “ don’t do that!” Bad yelled. Phil stopped and asked “ Why?”. “You will see soon enough.” Bad answered.

As they walked around the SMP showing Phil the vines Bad noticed that he felt some fullness in his bladder. He had to pee. He continued talking about the vines as Phil looked at him as if he had lost his mind. He was uncomfortable but not desperate enough to the point where he could not move. So he still continued showing Phil around the SMP squirming.

They then decided to talk Phil to the place where there were the most red vines, L’Manburg crater. He talked for a long time at the crater explaining how the vines were beautiful and how he should like them. He was starting to squirm Mose and it was getting slightly difficult to walk. “ Uh.. Are you ok?” Phil asked. “ Yes, Why would you ask that?” Bad replied 

“Well you brought me with you and started talking about how good some random red vine things are and now you are moving a lot. Is something wrong?” Phil asked.” The second part of what he said is true you have been moving a lot. Are you just excited to tell Phil about the egg?” Ant asked. “ The egg?” Phil said, seeming even more confused than he did before. “ Yes Ant that is correct. We should bring Phil to the egg.” Bad replied. “ What are we talking about?” The winged man replied. “You will see in time Phil.” Bad said as he and Ant continued walking.

Bad was squirming a lot now. It was so difficult to walk but he had to get Phil to the egg. So there was no time to go to the bathroom. They got to the egg room and Bad continued talking about the egg. Phil started to look more annoyed than confused and Ant was being as unhelpful as ever. 

Bad got near the egg as Phil started to hear some whispers from the egg. Out of nowhere Bad collapsed on his knees holding his crotch tightly. “ Are you alright there mate?” Phil asked, not expecting this to happen. Ant also did not expect what happened but stayed in the background. Bad let out a whimper and started leaking a bit.

“ Should I call someone?” Phil asked, still not knowing what was happening. Then he noticed the yellow liquid drenching Bad’s pants and spilling on the egg and floor. No one spoke as Bad continued to wet himself. No noise could be heard except for the hissing sound of the liquid and the dripping sound of the liquid hitting the floor.

Bad finished what he was doing. The room went silent for a while. Then Bad got up in a swift motion and ran as fast as he could pushing Ant out of his way and then running out of his room. 

He did not know where he was running to only that he was running talking random directions. He then started to cry a bit as he came across a strange White House. It was his and Skeppy’s house. He went inside of it forgetting that Skeppy was most likely also inside the house.

He was shocked as he heard a voice say “ What are you doing here? I thought you had to do something with the egg.” Bad started crying harder. Concededing Skeppy was still under the egg’s mind control he did not really know or want to comfort anyone but he felt different about Bad for some reason so he said “ Hay don’t cry it will be ok.”

Bad did not stop so Skeppy just sat there with bad trying his best to comfort him not knowing what to say. Eventually Bad was so tired of crying that he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way before you ask the reasoning behind the egg’s reasoning of Skeppy not being involved with it despite being under its control is that the egg is not making Skeppy do things for it but despite that he is still under its control.


End file.
